Motors associated with climber or bar screens in sewage treatment plants are subject to periodic flood conditions which submerge the motors and brakes. Because the motors are of explosion proof design, when submergence occurs, water enters the unit resulting in eventual failure of the motor and the associated brake.
It would be highly desirable to have a motor which remains water-tight when submerged, thereby avoiding motor or brake failure. The present inventor has developed a unique submersible motor housing which avoids motor and brake failure during submergence in water. The submersible motor housing is also capable of dissipating heat generated from the motor. It also provides service personnel with easy access to the contained motor and brake for periodic lubrication.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a housing with easy access to the connecting bolts and one in which the housing may be removed without disturbing the existing wiring or power connections to the motor.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a housing with means for monitoring the interior temperature and pressure of the housing.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.